Peu importe, aimons-nous !
by Takamina
Summary: Un One Shot en quatre parties sur le couple Spencer&Emily. L'histoire commence au début de la saison 2.
1. Partie 1

Partie 1

Cinq mois après la mort de Maya, Emily était toujours autant bouleversée. Les vacances d'été étaient passées depuis, mais rien à faire, pendant ces deux mois elle n'avait fait que boire. Aujourd'hui elles étaient réunies toutes les quatre chez Spencer.

- Ça va faire exactement trois ans que Alison est morte…, chuchota Aria sur un ton désolé.

- Et donc deux ans que A- nous pourri la vie, ajouta Hanna.

Elles étaient toutes les quatre assises sur le canapé du salon, la nuit été calme, bien différente à cette nuit-là trois ans auparavant. Emily regardait par la fenêtre en buvant machinalement la vodka qu'elle s'était servie en surdose dans son immense verre rouge en plastic.

- Tu devrais y aller molo sur l'alcool Em', la prévint Aria.

- C'est bon, je me suis entrainée toutes les vacances !

Aria, Hanna et Spencer ne buvaient qu'un mélange fortement plus dosé en jus de fruit qu'en alcool. Emily avait déjà la tête qui tournait mais elle continuait de boire pour oublier.

- Vous croyez qu'A- nous observe en ce moment ? questionna Aria.

- A- est toujours partout, il/elle doit forcément être en train de nous espionner quelque part dans le jardin de Spencer, lâcha Hanna sur un ton sec mais qui laissait transparaitre sa peur.

- Et dire que ya un an on pensait que tout ça allait enfin se finir… dit Spencer.

- Et ça n'a fait qu'empirer, finit Hanna.

- Cet enfoiré a tué ma Maya ! cria presque Emily les yeux rougis.

- On lui fera la peau, je te le promets, mais en attendant, Em', s'il te plait, arrête de boire, lui dit Spencer en s'avançant vers elle.

- Laisse moi ! Je ne suis pas encore soule, de quoi tu te mêles miss parfaite !

- Je vais mettre cette insulte sous le coup de l'alcool, mais crois-moi, tu as assez but Emily !

- Je n'aurais jamais assez but…

- Emily, l'alcool ne fera pas revenir Maya, intervint Hanna.

Emily voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit, elle baissa la tête et regarda le sol. Spencer en profita pour lui prendre son verre des mains et le posa sur la table basse.

- J'ai mal à la tête, finit enfin par dire la métisse.

- Viens, je vais t'aider à monter les escaliers pour que tu ailles t'allonger un peu sur mon lit.

Spencer aida Emily à se lever, cette dernière s'appuya sur l'épaule de son amie pour monter l'escalier. Elles mirent cinq bonnes minutes à arriver dans la chambre. Une fois le lit à porté de vue Emily s'écrasa dessus. Gentiment, Spencer alla chercher une fine couverture dans un placard et la couvrit avec. Avec un regard protecteur elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'apprêtait à redescendre quand Emily chuchota son nom.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas me laisser seule ici ?

- Je… je vais rester un peu si tu veux, mais tu ne crains rien ici, on est en bas, personne ne peut arriver par le haut.

- Avec A- tout peut arriver…

- Rassure-toi Em'.

Spencer se voulu rassurante et lui offrit un immense sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de lui caresser les cheveux.

- T'as les mains froides Spence'…

- Oh pardon, c'est le stress…

- Le stress ?

- Oui…

- A- ?

- En quelque sorte…

Spencer ne voulait pas en dire plus. Elle savait que si elle parlait trop, son amie risquait d'être en danger. Heureusement pour elle Emily s'endormit avant de pouvoir poser toute autre question et Spencer descendit rejoindre les deux autres.

- Elle s'est endormit ? demanda Hanna.

- Oui, elle dort comme un bébé !

- On devrait dormir nous aussi, proposa Aria.

- Tu as raison, je vais juste vérifier que toutes les portes sont bien fermées avant, répondit Spencer.

Elle inspecta la maison et revint dans le salon. Spencer et Aria s'installèrent sur la petite banquette, formant ainsi une jolie « Team Sparia », et Hanna sur le fauteuil. Elles s'endormirent assez vite, épuisées et un peu alcoolisées.

Quelques heures plus tard Spencer se réveilla en grelottant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit lourdement ses yeux elle vu la porte du salon donnant sur l'extérieur grande ouverte, d'où la sensation de froid. Le vent la faisait claquer. Elle alla la fermer prestement et le premier reflexe qui lui vint, après avoir vérifié si Hanna et Aria étaient toujours là, fut de monter à l'étage pour voir si Emily allait bien. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva dans la chambre, effrayée. Elle était vide, plus aucune trace d'Emily. Affolée elle chercha dans toutes les pièces de la maison, rien. Ne voulant pas réveiller ses deux autres amies, elle attrapa un mentaux et partit à la recherche de la disparue.

Ne sachant où aller, Spencer se dirigea où son corps la menait, Rosewood n'était de toute façon pas immense, mais cela allait quand même surement prendre du temps. Sans vraiment le vouloir notre brune se dirigea vers le cimetière. Contournant les tombes sans les regarder elle savait exactement où se diriger. « Alison DiLaurentis », Spencer savait avant même de voir le nom gravé qu'elle était arrivée au bon endroit. Elle contourna la pierre tombale et découvrit, avec stupeur, Emily, en pleure, couverte de terre, devant le tombeau, ouvert, le corps avait vraisemblablement disparu.

- Emily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée là ! Je me suis réveillée là, dans cet état, choquée, je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé…

- Mon dieu, ne me dis pas que…

- Je ne sais pas ! Spencer !

Les larmes de la jeune métisse redoublèrent et ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la terre fraichement retournée.

- Allez vient Em', il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici, lui dit Spencer en enlevant son manteau pour lui mettre sur les épaules.

Spencer lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et une fois debout elle passa ses paumes sur les joues de l'être apeuré en face d'elle, pour sécher ses larmes et l'apaiser. Puis elles s'éloignèrent, main dans la main, en courant, de ce lieu sordide.

- Il ne faut pas en parler aux autres Emily, mieux vaut les tenir à l'écart, on leur évitera des problèmes inutiles.

- Elles dorment toujours ?

- Je crois.

- Tu es partis seule à ma recherche alors…

- Oui…

Spencer resserra machinalement sa main autour de celle d'Emily avant d'accélérer le pas. Elles rentrèrent discrètement à la maison pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, Hanna et Aria semblaient toujours dormir.

- Monte avec moi s'il te plait Spence', chuchota Emily.

L'intéressée hocha la tête et elles empruntèrent l'escalier avec une grande prudence.

- Tu devrais aller te laver, je vais mettre tes vêtements dans la machine que je ferais tourner demain matin. Je vais te prêter un long t-shirt, demain il suffira de dire aux autres que tes vêtements sentaient l'alcool.

- Désolée pour mon insulte de toute à l'heure… Mais il est vrai que tu es bien organisée ! La preuve !, dit Emily en souriant.

- T'en fais pas, c'était déjà oublié ! Pragmatisme, pragmatisme !

Emily enleva timidement ses vêtements devant Spencer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait en sous-vêtements devant sa meilleure amie, mais pourtant cette nuit la situation la gênait. Elle lui tendit timidement jean et t-shirt et fila dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Spencer alla poser les vêtements dans la buanderie et revint dans sa chambre pour chercher un t-shirt, elle en tira un qu'elle avait repéré et qu'elle savait assez long pour arriver à une hauteur suffisante pour cacher le haut des cuisses d'Emily. En attendant elle s'allongea sur le lit et failli s'endormir quand la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, la faisant se rasseoir sur le matelas. Emily était enroulée dans une serviette, ce qui fit rougir Spencer qui détourna aussitôt les yeux pour les poser sur le grand t-shirt, l'attraper et le tendre à son amie avant de se racler la gorge. Emily se mit dos à Spencer et descendit la serviette pour qu'elle ne couvre que ses fesses. Spencer admirait ce dos nu et brillant sous la lueur de la lampe de chevet, s'offrant à ses yeux. Il fut bientôt recouvert par le t-shirt, et la serviette en profita pour tomber. Emily retourna quelques instants dans la salle de bain, en ramena son soutient gorge et le pausa sur une chaise en plein milieu de la pièce, puis elle fit demis tour et se posa sur le lit aux côtés de Spencer.

- Tu penses que c'est moi qui ai déterré le corps ? demanda Emily troublée.

- Non, tu étais trop éméchée pour pouvoir déplacer un corps, ou même pour pouvoir creuser. Quelqu'un a dut te mener jusque là pour te faire accuser à sa place.

- Ou bien pour me faire croire que je l'avais vraiment fait.

- Oui, enfin ça revient au même. Mais n'y pense plus d'accord, il ne sait rien passé, tu as juste atterrit au mauvais endroit. Demain, quand on l'apprendra dans la presse, on devra avoir l'air aussi étonné qu'Aria et Hanna, d'accord Em' ?

- D'accord… J'ai peur Spence'…, chuchota Emily en attrapant une main de Spencer dans la sienne et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Avec sa main droite Spencer caressa la joue gauche d'Emily.

- Il n'y a pas de raison mmh ? La police ne te soupçonnera jamais. Je serais ton témoin, cette nuit, personne n'était bourrée, personne n'est sortie de la maison.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça…

- Emily ?

Un silence s'installa. Leurs yeux se fixaient toujours, elles ne voyaient chacune que le noir de leurs pupilles. Concentrées. Mais une des deux craqua, la plus téméraire surement. Emily approcha tout doucement son visage de celui de Spencer, et finalement leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce fut un baiser bref mais sincère. Leurs visages respectifs s'éloignèrent et Emily reprit la parole.

- Je parlais de ça… Si A- s'en reprend à toi comme il l'a fait avec Maya, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de tes lèvres, mais la présence ineffaçable de Maya, la présence de Toby à tes côtés, la peur de A-… je me suis retenue.

- A-… Toujours A- ! Cette personne hante mes nuits, terrorise mes journées ! J'en peux plus !, dit Spencer en haussant le ton et en se levant pour tourner en rond dans la pièce, moi aussi Emily, moi aussi je me suis retenue ! Enfait je m'en fichai de ressentir quelque chose envers une fille ou d'être en couple avec Toby, la seule chose qui me stoppait c'était ma peur de A- !

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aussi oublier cette partie de la soirée ?

- Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable, mais au fond de moi je n'en ai pas envie…

- Moi non plus, crois moi, moi non plus… Spencer…

Emily se leva, fit le tour du lit, et s'allongea sous la couverture. Spencer la regarda faire et s'allongea à son tour sur la couverture. Comme attirés l'un vers l'autre, leurs deux visages se tournèrent pour s'admirer, et Spencer ne tarda pas à emprisonner les lèvres de l'autre brune avec les siennes, frémissantes de désir. Leur baiser fut plus passionné que le précédent, mêlant cette fois langues, et caresses dans leurs cheveux. A regret, Spencer lâcha la bouche d'Emily et se redressa.

- Tu dois retourner en bas n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, sinon notre histoire ne tient plus la route…

- Je…

Emily voulait le dire, mais rien ne lui vient, la peur avait reprit les devants.

- Adieu Emily… chuchota Spencer en se retournant pour sortir de la chambre.

Une fois dans les escaliers des larmes lui virent aux yeux mais elle effaça tout d'un revers de manche et se réinstalla délicatement sur le divan pour ne pas réveiller Aria. Elle ne se rendormit pas et pensa toute la nuit à Emily, au moins ça, elle y avait droit sans courir aucun risque. Quant à Emily, après avoir laissé échapper quelques larmes, ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent et elle sombra dans un sommeil presqu'insupportable qu'elle fut ravit de quitter au matin.

Le lendemain Spencer Et Emily feraient comme si de rien n'était, comme si strictement rien d'anormal ne s'était produit cette nuit là.


	2. Partie 2

Partie 2

Les jours, les semaines et les mois avaient passé depuis cette nuit là. Comme prévu Emily et Spencer n'avaient rien révélé de ce qui s'était passé véritablement la nuit où l'on avait déterré le corps d'Alison. La police avait mené son enquête mais elle s'épuisait à force de ne rien trouver. La ville avait peu à peu mit cette affaire de côté bien qu'elle restait très présente dans la tête des quatre jeunes filles.

En revanche il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'Emily ne pense à Spencer et inversement. Dès quelles se croisaient dans les couloirs il leur était extrêmement dur de faire comme si de rien n'était, lorsqu'elles se réunissaient entre copines elles n'osaient plus s'adresser la parole ou se regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant Aria et Hanna semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué.

Du côté de Spencer, cet amour la rongeait de l'intérieur. Bien avant cette fameuse nuit elle avait comprit ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emily, et même si elle n'était pas vraiment de ce bord là, le fait que l'objet de son amour soit une fille ne l'avait jamais gêné. Ce qui lui faisait peur c'était surtout de faire du mal à Toby, ou bien que A- fasse du mal à Emily. Elle avait donc décidé de le garder pour elle et de n'en parler à personne, jamais. Malheureusement le destin en avait décidé différemment et il s'était trouvé qu'Emily partageait ces sentiments. Spencer s'en voulait presque d'avoir échangé ces baisers, même si elle gardait ce souvenir précieusement. Elle espérait aussi qu'A- ne les avait pas vu et qu'il ne comptait pas s'en servir pour encore on ne savait quelle mesquinerie. Spencer passait son temps libre à réfléchir sur la situation, elle se demandait constamment si faire comme si de rien n'était était vraiment la bonne solution. Après tout, elles avaient franchit un cap en s'embrassant, il n'y avait peut-être plus rien à craindre maintenant. Mais quand-même, elle avait peur qu'A- se mette entre elle deux, au pire en en tuant une, et elle ne voulait pas d'un nouveau malheur. Elle préférait Emily dans les bras d'une autre plutôt que morte. Peu après cette nuit là, elle avait inventé un prétexte d'engueulade avec Toby pour rompre avec lui. Il ne lui avait pas rendu les choses faciles car il était revenu lui demander pardon plusieurs fois, mais rien à faire, Spencer ne voulait plus de lui. Il lui semblait injuste pour Toby de rester ensemble alors qu'elle avait une autre personne dans son cœur. Elle était consciente que cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons de A-, mais de toute façon cette « chose » était partout, alors elle pensait vraiment avoir fait le meilleur choix, pour ne pas faire souffrir Toby, qu'elle avait aimé.

De son côté, Emily était toujours célibataire depuis la tragique nouvelle du décès de Maya. Elle avait bien essayé de sortir en boite pour trouver quelqu'un mais rien à faire, elle pensait trop à Spencer. Un jeune garçon, Nate, qui disait être le cousin de Maya, avait fait son apparition, mais elle ne le voyait que comme un moyen de se souvenir de Maya, et pas comme un ami qui lui aurait fait oublier Spencer, disons qu'il lui servait plus à se soulager par rapport à Maya, mais certainement pas par rapport à Spencer. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas repenser à cette nuit, mais rien à faire, dès que son esprit commençait à vagabonder il tombait automatiquement sur Spencer et ses lèvres douces. Elle s'en voulait d'être tombée amoureuse d'une de ses meilleures amies, elle savait que A- ferait tout pour les séparer. Mais elle aimait s'imaginer avec elle, main dans la main, se réveillant chaque matin à ses côtés, malheureusement c'était Spencer qui avait décidé qu'il ne devait rien se passer entre elle, Emily croyait qu'elle ne pouvait donc rien y faire. Et pourtant…

Un lundi soir ordinaire, chaque fille était chez elle. Les parents d'Aria avaient invité Ezra à diner, le repas s'annonçait tendu, mais Aria essayait de relativiser. Hanna était avec Caleb, son portable perdu quelque part dans sa chambre pour ne pas être déranger. Emily lisait dans son lit presque prête à aller se coucher, et Spencer rédigeait un exposé sur son ordinateur. Elle entamait un paragraphe sur l'indépendance des Etats-Unis quand sa boite mail clignota, lui indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un mail d'un inconnu. Elle enregistra son document et alla voir. Une vidéo s'ouvrit et démarra automatiquement. C'était un extrait de vidéosurveillance, rien ne semblait s'y passer au début, Spencer reconnu juste la maison de vacances de Noel Khan. A la 3ème minute une ombre apparut, elle se concentra sur l'écran et ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'elle découvrit Maya apparaitre dans le champ. Spencer failli en lâcher un cri mais elle se retint. Elle stoppa la vidéo et empoigna son téléphone pour envoyer un message de ralliement à ses amies, le fameux « S.O.S », qui normalement les ferait venir sans qu'elles ne posent de questions. Aria reçu le sms, mais rien à faire, elle ne pouvait quitter la maison et envoya un sms en retour pour s'excuser, quant à Hanna elle n'entendit même pas son téléphone sonner. Emily par contre, se précipita chez Spencer se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait. Elle frappa à la porte et Spencer lui ouvrit aussitôt, personne n'était chez elle, ses parents étaient partis se reposer en Floride et Melissa avait déménagé en ville.

- Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivées ? demanda Emily en enlevant son manteau.

- Aria ne viendra pas, elle dine avec M. Fitz et ses parents, et Hanna ne répond pas…

- Alors ça veut dire que…

- Oui, on est seule…

« Ce n'est pas arrivée depuis cette fameuse soirée », pensèrent respectivement nos deux amies, mais aucune n'osa le formuler à voix haute.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai reçu une vidéo anonyme.

- A- ?

- Ce n'était pas signé, peut-être Noel, c'est une vidéo surveillance de son chalet.

- Et en quoi ça nous intéresse ?

- On y voit Maya…

- Quoi ?! s'étouffa presque Emily.

Spencer l'invita à monter et elles allèrent dans la chambre, là où était posé l'ordinateur portable. Elle remit la vidéo au début et elles fixèrent attentivement l'écran. Lorsque Maya apparut à l'écran le ventre d'Emily se noua, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa mort.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'elle n'est jamais partie…

- Exactement, mais pourquoi m'envoyer cette vidéo ? Surtout si ce n'est pas A-.

- Peut-être que Noel veut nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Attend, pourquoi Noel voudrait nous aider ? Ce type est une ordure !

- C'est vrai… Et si c'était A- ? Pourquoi ?

- Alors là… Simplement pour nous mettre mal à l'aise une fois de plus…

- J'en ai marre… souffla Emily désespérément en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Elle avait fait cela machinalement mais se releva vite pour s'asseoir en se rendant compte de l'endroit où elle venait de s'allonger. C'était dans cette pièce qu'elles avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Emily rougit et Spencer dût s'en rendre compte, ainsi elle changea de sujet.

- Tu veux boire un truc Em' ?

- Un café pourquoi pas !

Elles descendirent donc dans la cuisine et Spencer les servit toutes les deux généreusement. Un silence pesant s'installa et vite la gêne s'y mêla. Emily avait son nez plongé dans sa tasse de café quand elle ne la buvait pas tandis que Spencer dévorait ses lèvres brunes du regard. Emily ne pensait à rien, Spencer cogitait, après tout, pourquoi devait-elle se retenir de l'embrasser ? De toute façon elles ne seraient jamais vraiment en sécurité avec A- dans les parages, ensemble ou non, en couple ou amie, elles couraient toujours un risque. Soudain Emily eu une révélation, comme si leurs pensées étaient liées.

- Tu as quitté Toby à cause de moi Spence' ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Spencer ! C'est pas toi qui voulais qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous ?

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je reste avec lui alors que j'en aime une autre !

Rien, Emily ne put rien répondre à cela. Son corps se figea sur place, son visage se redressa vers celui de la fille presqu'en colère en face d'elle, mais rien, plus aucun son ne sortir de sa bouche.

- Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Tu as dis que tu m'aimais…

Changeant complètement d'attitude, Emily se leva sèchement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Spencer qui avait comprit ce qui allait se passer. Alors finalement leurs efforts allaient être réduits à néant ? Pas le temps ni le désir d'y penser. Emily avançait dangereusement vers son amie et cette dernière recula jusqu'à heurter la cuisinière, plus d'échappatoire. La métisse passa un bras dans le dos de Spencer et se colla à elle. Chacune sentait le cœur de l'autre battre contre le sien. Plus moyen de reculer, ce fut donc sans attendre qu'Emily s'empara des lèvres de Spencer. Un gémissement de surprise s'échappa de l'hôtesse de maison mais elle répondit ardemment au baiser. La tension monta d'un cran lorsque Spencer se décolla de l'autre brune, la poussa légèrement et lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener vers les escaliers. Pleine de désir, Emily les stoppa dans leur ascension pour gouter encore une fois à la langue de cette fille si belle qui était maintenant livrée à elle. Elles étaient collées à la rampe d'escalier, un pan de la robe d'Emily voletait entre deux barreaux. Leurs deux bouches ne faisaient plus qu'une et leurs mains, de la même manière, ne voulaient faire qu'un avec le corps de l'autre. Spencer attrapa une jambe d'Emily et la passa sur sa taille tout en venant ensuite lui caresser le bas de la cuisse. Avec son pied surélevé Emily essayer de chatouiller la cuise opposée de Spencer qui riait de bonheur. Mais encore une fois, la plus téméraire des deux, les décolla de la rambarde pour courir vers la chambre. Elles se jetèrent littéralement sur le lit encore fait, et entreprirent d'enlever leur vêtement le plus vite possible. La robe d'Emily fut vite enlevée, mais le jean de Spencer eu du mal à passer, elle dut s'infliger une terrible pause pour l'enlever elle-même. Une fois toutes les deux en sous-vêtements elles ralentirent quelque peu le rythme et recommencèrent les caresses.

Spencer, dessus, se retenant sur ses deux bras, ne voulait pas lâcher la bouche d'Emily, elle trouvait le goût et la douceur de sa langue forts agréables et ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Mais Emily ne se gênait pas, ses deux mains étant libres elle les baladait sur le dos nu et les fesses du corps face à elle, bientôt même elle n'hésita pas à passer sous la culotte et à lui retirer carrément. Pour finir le travail elle remonta délicatement ses mains et dégrafa le soutient gorge. Spencer dut se résoudre à libérer une de ses mains pour aller elle aussi retirer les deux sous-vêtements qui les séparaient encore. Une fois ceux-ci expédiés à l'autre bout de la pièce, Spencer lâcha péniblement la bouche d'Emily pour aller explorer son corps. Elle trouva ses seins à son gout et s'y attarda, obligeant Emily à agripper les draps d'une main, ce qui lui en laissait quand même une de libre pour caresser les cheveux de sa belle. Spencer, peu habituée à la gente féminine, ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et rebroussa chemin. Elles s'embrassaient de nouveau, et, quasiment en même temps, leurs mains glissèrent vers le sexe de l'autre. D'abord simples caresses qui se finirent en douces pénétrations. Emily eu même le loisir, puisqu'elle avait toujours une main vacante, de caresser à son tour la poitrine de Spencer qui n'en gémit que d'avantage.

Pas aussi parfaitement que dans les films, Spencer jouit bien avant sa partenaire. Elle eut une baisse de rapidité à ce moment là, mais elle reprit vite ses mouvements pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir d'Emily. Cette dernière jouit quelques cinq minutes après dans un gémissement qui arracha un sourire amusé à Spencer qui reprenait toujours son souffle. Spencer s'allongea sur le côté et passa son bras au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre elle chercha celui de la femme essoufflée à ses côtés et enroula ses doigts avec les siens. Puis leurs visages se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- J'ai dis que je t'aimais ? lança Spencer entre deux respirations.

- En tous cas c'est ce que j'ai entendu.

- Hé bien je confirme mes propos…

Elles rigolèrent doucement et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau, baiser remplit de passion et de sentiments, Spencer ne regrettait pas d'avoir brisé sa mise en garde et Emily ne regrettait pas d'avoir finalement avoué ces sentiments l'autre nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cette fois ? demanda Emily en posant son front sur celui devant elle.

- Je t'avoue que là je n'ai pas envie de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jamais je n'oublierai ce moment, je ne veux pas faire comme si tu n'existais pas dans mon cœur, j'ai toujours peur de A-, mais après tout, sommes-nous en sécurité même séparées ?

- Tu as raisons… Mais, on le dit aux autres ?

- Je ne sais pas, toi tu assumes, mais moi tout le monde crois que je suis hétéro, je me vois mal m'afficher comme ça du jour au lendemain, et puis niveau sécurité…

- Il vaudrait mieux rester cacher…

- Em'… Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec Paige, mais je t'en pris…

- Oui… Je, je crois que… Je vais pouvoir faire avec, avec Paige c'était plutôt le côté « je n'assume pas ce que je suis » qui me gênait, alors que là, si je me cache, ce serait seulement dans le but de te protéger, parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Emily… Merci…

L'intéressée sourit et embrassa une nouvelle fois sa nouvelle copine.

- Dis, c'était ta première fois ? demanda la métisse.

- C'était ma première fois, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- J'en suis honorée alors !

- Et moi gênée… que ce ne fut pas aussi ton cas, j'ai toujours rêvé que ma première fois se ferait aussi avec une personne qui ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Je suis désolée alors, Spence' !

- En fait je suis gênée parce que du coup j'ai peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers….

- Mais non, tu as été parfaite, tu sais, dans ces moments l'instinct, ou plutôt l'Amour, nous guide. Tu m'avais l'air autant expérimenté, pour le peu que je suis, que moi, ou bien j'avais l'air aussi débutante que toi !

- Emily…

Son nom finit en chuchotis et l'appelée offrit un immense sourire à sa bien aimée avant qu'elles ne s'embrassent encore une fois.

- Tu restes dormir ?

- Si tu me réveilles à temps pour que mes parents ne remarquent pas ma disparition !

- Evidemment !

Encore une fois elles rigolèrent et s'étreignirent une ultime fois avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras l'une de l'autre alors insouciantes du Danger qui rodait dehors.


	3. Partie 3

Partie 3

Les mois, les semaines et les jours passaient. Emily et Spencer, bien qu'elles devaient se cacher, vivaient le bonheur absolu. Spencer n'avait jamais été autant heureuse qu'aux côtés d'une fille et Emily en avait complètement oublié son amour passé pour Maya. Elles avaient du mal à se contenir en public, recherchant toujours le contact de l'autre, finissant souvent aux toilettes en même temps pour échanger quelques baisers, elles pensaient que personne n'était au courant, elles en avaient même oublié leur peur de départ pour A-. Mais elles allaient bien vite déchanter.

En ce vendredi après midi les filles étaient assises à leur table fétiche à la cantine.

- Ma mère est partie rendre visite à mon père au Texas, ça vous dit de passer la nuit chez moi samedi soir ? proposa Emily à toute la tablée.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Spencer avec peut-être un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

- Hé bien Ezra rend visite à sa famille, même s'il n'en a pas très envie, donc je suis partante moi aussi !

- Je ne vais surement pas vous laissez comploter toutes les trois sans moi, je serais aussi de la partie ! ajouta Hanna en faisant rire ses amies.

Le repas continua banalement et samedi soir arriva vite. Spencer avait déjà prévu d'arriver une demi-heure à l'avance, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se libérer plus tôt, emplois du temps de Hastings oblige, pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps, seule avec Emily.

Vers 19h30 Emily ouvrit la porte et découvrit, sans surprise, sa petite amie tout sourire. Elle vérifia trois fois autour d'elle et plongea sur les lèvres de sa bien aimée. Elles rentrèrent, toujours collées l'une à l'autre, en prenant soin de refermer la porte, puis elles montèrent à l'étage, non sans difficultés entre leurs baisers, et s'étalèrent sur le lit.

- Aaaaah j'en ai marre de me cacher, gémit Spencer en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emily.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Peut-être qu'on devrait le dire aux autres, jusqu'ici on a eu aucun ennuis, et ce soir c'est peut-être l'occasion.

- Tu as peut-être raison…

- En attendant, viens par ici !

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec passion. Emily adorait caresser les cheveux de Spencer, elle les trouvait parfaitement doux et soyeux, c'était un plaisir de faire courir ses doigts dedans, quand à Spencer, elle raffolait de ses caresses et en profitait pour lui caresser les joues. Elles s'embrassaient toujours quand la sonnette retentit.

- Déjà… se plaignit Spencer.

- Aria, jamais en retard !

Les deux amies rigolèrent, réarrangèrent leurs vêtements et descendirent ouvrir la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Aria et Hanna.

- Hanna ! Depuis quand es-tu à l'heure toi ? demanda Emily.

- Pour une fois j'avais envie !

- Non la vérité c'est que je suis passée la chercher, donc forcément comme je suis à l'heure, au final, nous sommes arrivées à l'heure, expliqua Aria en rigolant.

- Oui donc finalement, Hanna, tu ne changeras pas ! lâcha Spencer entre deux rires.

- Mais !

Ce fut donc dans une bonne ambiance qu'elles pénétrèrent dans la maison, soigneusement refermée par Emily.

Après avoir commandé des pizzas elles montèrent toutes les quatre dans la chambre de l'hôtesse de maison. Hanna et Aria étaient avachit sur le lit tandis qu'Emily et Spencer étaient installées sur la banquette sous la fenêtre. Elles parlaient des dernières mésaventures que A- leur avait fait subir et en avait conclu qu'il avait un peu réduit le rythme ces temps-ci. Puis la conversation dériva sur le couple Hanna Caleb, qui intéressait beaucoup nous trois autres pipelettes. A 23h00 précise les téléphones de Spencer et Emily sonnèrent, vu que ceux d'Hanna et Aria restaient calme, elles ne pensèrent pas que A- se cachait derrière ce message tardif, chacune soupçonna dans sa tête une fâcheuse coïncidence. Mais ce fut avec une stupéfaction intérieure qu'elles lurent toutes deux le même message : « Je suis partout. A- », message s'accompagnant d'une photo, prise visiblement le soir de la profanation de la tombe d'Alison, où l'on voyait le nouveau petit couple en train de s'embrasser. Le visage de Spencer devint livide, mais elle se savait entourée, il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, heureusement Emily vola à sa rescousse.

- Ah, c'est simplement Paige qui veut me voir ! Et toi Spencer ? Un prétendant peut-être ?

Tout le monde rigola, faisant ainsi s'envoler les infimes soupçons qui commençaient à naitre dans les esprits d'Aria et Hanna.

- Malheureusement non ! C'est ma mère qui me demande où je suis, pourtant je l'avais bien prévenu !

Elles firent toutes les deux mine de répondre et posèrent leur portable là où elles les avaient prit. Et la conversation continua, mais Emily et Spencer étaient ailleurs. Elles réfléchissaient à un moyen de s'éclipser toutes les deux de la pièce pour pouvoir parler de ce sms. Hors de question d'attendre le lendemain, c'était beaucoup trop stressant. Soudain Emily eut une illumination, elle regretta même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- Aufait les filles, vous voulez boire un truc ?

- Pourquoi pas ! répondit Hanna, qu'est-ce que t'as à nous proposer ?

- Je te vois venir avec l'alcool !

- Ah non ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé !

- J'ai du jus d'orange, des sodas, thé, café, répondit Emily en rigolant.

- Va pour un jus d'orange, dit Hanna.

Les deux autres s'alignèrent sur ce choix.

- Je descends pour t'aider à porter se proposa Aria, alors allongée sur le lit.

- Non bouge pas Aria, intervint Spencer pour sauver son échappatoire, t'es vautrée sur le lit, je suis juste assise, vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui bouge !

- Si tu te fais prier hein !

Tout le monde rigola et le couple put enfin descendre pour se retrouver seul. Et dans la cuisine :

- Em', t'as reçu la même photo que moi n'est-ce pas ?

- J'en ai bien peur… Comment…

- La question n'est pas comment, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que A- veut nous dire ? Il n'a proféré aucune menace ni quoi que ce soit.

- Mais si il a une photo de ce soir-là il a en peut-être une de nous deux, ou de moi, sur la tombe d'Alison, et si les flics voient ça on est foutu…

- Et là il/elle aurait un moyen de nous faire chanter, en conclu Spencer.

- Enfin pour le moment on n'a rien… Mais du coup je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour le dire aux autres.

- Oui on ferait mieux d'attendre voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Bon le jus d'orange ! Elles vont se poser des questions si on reste trop longtemps là !

Emily sortit le jus du frigo et Spencer quatre verres. Une fois servie Emily se retourna vers le frigo, et une fois la porte refermée, Spencer l'enlaça de dos et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime Em'.

- Moi aussi… J'espère que cette ordure ne va rien nous faire…

L'air triste d'Emily se changea vite en sourire quand elle sentit les lèvres de Spencer venir chatouiller les siennes. Le baiser fut bref car elles devaient remonter. Hanna et Aria ne semblaient pas avoir trouvé le temps long, et la soirée finit tranquillement.

Vers 3h00 du matin Emily se réveilla avec une envie nocturne et se leva doucement pour aller aux toilettes, elle prit machinalement son portable avec elle pour consulter ses messages. Rien. Ce fut dans le couloir à son retour qu'il sonna. Un message anonyme. Avec une boule au ventre elle l'ouvrit : « Tu ne tiens pas à ce que la police voit cela n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, bye bye Spencer ! A -», le texte était accompagné d'une photo d'Emily les mains dans la terre retournée de la tombe d'Alison, cette fameuse nuit. Elle voulu crier mais elle se retint pour n'alerter personne. Elle décida de ne pas en parler à Spencer et essaya de se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde se réveilla comme une fleure. Elles déjeunèrent ensemble et durent bientôt se quitter pour aller bosser un peu. Elles étaient toutes les quatre sur le palier de la porte quand Spencer proposa son aide non sans sous-entendus :

- Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger Emily ?

- Eum non merci Spence' ça devrait aller !

- T'es sûre ? On a foutu un peu le bordel quand-même, insista Spencer qui voulait décidément passer un peu de temps seule avec sa copine.

- Oui oui c'est bon, t'embêtes pas !

Finalement elle n'insista pas et chacun rentra chez soit paisiblement. Enfin presque. Spencer rumina la scène encore et encore essayant de comprendre pourquoi Emily avait refusé son aide. Quant à Emily elle s'effondra en larme juste après avoir fermé la porte. Elle ne se ressaisit qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Le lendemain Spencer l'appela pour savoir si elles pouvaient se voir mais Emily ne se donna même pas la peine de décrocher. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire depuis ce message de A-, aller tout raconter à la police d'elle-même ? Rompre avec Spencer ? Ou essayer autre chose ? Oui mais quoi ? En attendant elle voulait mettre des distances entre elles deux. Mais au lycée impossible d'échapper à Spencer. Cette dernière réussi à coincer Emily aux toilettes.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu hier Em' ?

- Euh j'étais occupée…

- Mouais, et pourquoi tu as refusé mon aide samedi ? On aurait put passer un peu de temps toutes les deux !

- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé, répondit évasivement Emily, bon je dois aller en cours, on se voit demain Spence' !

Sans un baiser d'au revoir elle s'en alla laissant Spencer bouche bée dans les toilettes. La semaine continua sur la même voie, Emily ne répondait plus aux appels de sa petit amie et lorsqu'elles se parlaient en face cela ne durait jamais plus de cinq minutes. Spencer n'essayait pas non plus de comprendre, elle pensait qu'Emily avait besoin d'être seule, même si au font d'elle elle savait qu'il y avait un rapport avec A-. Mais au bout de deux semaines sans se voir ni se parler elle ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'elle coince une bonne fois pour toute Emily pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Emily de son côté n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, depuis qu'elle fuyait Spencer elle ratait toutes ses courses dans l'équipe de natation, ayant même reçu un avertissement du coach. Tous les soirs en rentrant chez elle elle s'effondrait en pleure. Mais cela avait l'air de marcher puisqu'elle n'avait plus reçu de message de A- depuis le dernier.

Un bal de milieu d'année avait lieu ce samedi, chouette nouvelle pour Spencer qui décida d'agir à cette soirée, au moins avec tout ce monde il y aurait plus de chance pour qu'A- ne les repère pas. Mais il fallait déjà s'assurer qu'Emily viendrait. Spencer avait déjà décidé d'y aller avec Wren, le pauvre allait être troublé, mais au moins cela lui faisait une excuse, et puis pour une fois qu'on pouvait y aller avec une personne extérieure au lycée ! Elle aborda le sujet discrètement à table :

- Hanna tu vas au bal avec Caleb, j'y vais avec Wren, Aria, Emily, qui sera votre cavalier/cavalière ?

- J'y vais avec Holden, puisque je ne peux pas m'afficher avec Ezra…. répondit Aria.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, chuchota Emily.

- Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Paige ? intervint Hanna, soulageant Spencer de poser la question elle-même.

- Mouais…

- Allez je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir, puis à toi aussi ! T'as besoin de quelqu'un, t'es célibataire depuis trop longtemps !

- Hanna !

- Je rigole Em' !

- Mais elle a raison, renchérit Aria, invite-là ! Si tu n'es pas là ce n'est pas drôle !

- Bon, bon, je vais y réfléchir.

Spencer savait très bien que cette réponse valait pour un oui, elle sourit donc en savourant sa victoire.

Et en effet, samedi, nos quatre « little liars » étaient présentent au bal., chacune au bras de son invité(e). Spencer rendu Wren triste tout le long de la soirée, en effet elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant toujours Emily du regard afin de trouver le bon moment pour aller la voir. Elle déduisit que le plus sûre serait de venir la chercher quand elle serait justement avec Paige, devant elle elle ne pourrait pas refuser de s'absenter, cela paraitrait trop suspect de refuser l'invitation d'une amie. Ce fut en plein milieu d'une danse que Spencer lâcha Wren, surprit, et se dirigea droit sur le couple formé par Paige et Emily.

- Excuse-moi Paige, je peux t'emprunter Emily quelques minutes ? Affaire urgente !

Comme prévu, Emily accepta, non sans regrets, et elle l'entraina dans une salle de classe, après avoir bien regardé si personne ne les suivait. Une fois seules et isolées Spencer prit la parole :

- Emily ! Pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça depuis deux semaines ?!

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je suis occupée c'est tout !

- Occupée ? Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept !?

- J'ai plein d'entrainements de natation en ce moment.

- Oh arrête ! J'ai bien vu que ton niveau avait baissé ! Et puis avant t'avais beau être occupée on se voyait quand même ! Ne serait-ce qu'aux toilettes aux inters cours ! Là ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne sait pas embrassé.

- C'est pas si grave…

- Tu me manques Emily ! cria presque Spencer.

- Je…

Sans réfléchir, et brisant tout ses efforts, Emily se jeta sur Spencer, la plaquant contre une table, l'obligeant sous le choque à s'asseoir dessus, et l'embrassa avec hargne. Spencer ne se fit pas prier et répondit immédiatement à cet élan d'amour. Mais bien vite les jambes d'Emily fléchirent et elle se retrouva à terre en larmes.

- Emily ! Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

Sans répondre elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et lui montra le message de A- qui contenait sa photo dans le cimetière.

- Merde, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé Em' !

- J'avais peur ! Si j'étais restée proche de toi A- m'aurait dénoncé à la police et on aurait été séparé brutalement, si je t'en avais parlé j'avais peur qu'il te fasse du chantage à toi aussi !

- Au final on a quand même été séparée…

- Oui… Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- C'est pour ça que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais t'avouer mes sentiments, dit Spencer sur un ton sec qui frigorifia Emily.

- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Je ne regrette pas d'être passé à l'action ! On ne peut pas laisser cette pourriture diriger nos vies !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Merde, merde, merde… Pourtant personne n'était au courant !

Un long silence de réflexion s'installa, toutes deux réfléchissaient. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Spencer, indéniablement le cerveau de la bande, reprit la parole :

- Ecoute, on va faire comme si toi et moi n'étions plus amies, inventons une dispute publique pour faire croire à A-, et à ceux qui nous entoure, que nous ne nous voyons plus du tout.

- Tout ceux qui nous entoure ? demanda Emily.

- Oui, cela inclus aussi Aria et Hanna. Mais à côté on continuera à ce soir voir en cachette comme on le faisait avant que A- ne te menace. Désolée je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

- On peut essayer ce soir ! Tout le lycée est réunit, A- est surement là.

Cette idée les fit frissonner et elles jetèrent un œil vers la porte de la salle.

- Mais avant !

Spencer se mit à sourire de nouveau et rapprocha Emily pour la prendre dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura un certain temps pour se finir en baiser, et elles durent finalement retourner sur la piste de danse. Elles réussirent à donner en spectacle une magnifique dispute de fille, une inconnue dut même accourir pour les séparer avant qu'elles n'en viennent aux mains. Aria, alertée par les cris, les localisa et les prit à part, attrapant Hanna au passage pour aller dehors.

- Bon sang les filles qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? s'impatienta Aria.

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette… peste ! cracha Spencer.

- Allons c'est quoi cette histoire, commença Hanna, on doit rester soudé, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer !

- Aucun moyen, je ne veux plus la voir ! s'énerva Emily avant de s'en retourner dans la salle de bal de l'école.

Spencer partit dans le sens opposé laissant Hanna et Aria clouées sur place. Elles s'étaient en fait donné rendez-vous dans les toilettes. Elles s'enfermèrent dans une cabine pour plus de sécurité.

- Je crois que je ne te pardonnerais jamais de m'avoir crié dessus comme ça Emily, ironisa Spencer en l'admirant.

- Il fallait que ce soit convaincant !

Elles rigolèrent doucement et échangèrent un rapide baiser.

- Demain après-midi, rendez-vous près de l'arbre, où j'avais trouvé les bracelets, à 14h00, vas-y en passant par la ville, je m'y rendrais en passant par le contournement, invita Spencer.

- Pas de doute, tu es la plus intelligente de nous toute !

Elles éclatèrent de rire en prenant soin de rester discrète et s'embrassèrent une énième fois avant de sortir des toilettes avec quelques cinq minutes d'intervalles.


	4. Partie 4

Partie 4

Point de Vue Spencer

Les jours passaient et Emily et moi nous voyions toujours en cachette, tout en étant devenus presque pires ennemis aux yeux de nos camarades de classe. Hanna et Aria vivaient très mal ce problème, nous ne pouvions plus nous voir toutes les quatre alors que nous en avions grandement besoin pour avancer dans notre enquête contre A-. Ce fut donc pour cela qu'Emily et moi décidâmes d'avouer à nos deux amies qu'en réalité nous faisions semblant de nous être fâché. Nous n'expliquâmes jamais la vraie raison, rajoutant que c'était trop dangereux de leur dire la vérité. Aucune de nous quatre n'aiment les secrets, Aria et Hanna avaient eu du mal à digérer cette excuse, mais avec le temps elles se firent à l'idée. Nous nous voyions donc toutes les quatre en cachette quand il s'agissait d'affaires importantes, sinon Emily et moi alternions notre présence.

Les jours défilaient tous différents mais au font tous pareil, et chaque minute j'avais l'impression Emily et moi touchions un peu plus au bonheur.

Toutes les deux nous communiquions par sms, le seul moyen discret pour nous parler. La voir au quotidien me manquait cruellement, et faire semblant de l'ignorer au lycée m'était très dur, j'essayais cependant de prendre sur moi, pour nous protéger, pour la protéger. En ce mardi soir j'étais dans allongée dans mon lit, elle aussi probablement et nous échangions :

Emily to You

J'ai demandé à l'entraineuse si je pouvais utiliser la piscine après les cours jeudi pour m'entrainer, tu viendras avec moi ?

You to Emily

Il y a des caméras de surveillance, c'est risqué non ?

Emily to You

Mmh, j'ai les clefs, je suis censée fermer à 20h, tu n'auras qu'à venir à 19h30 dans les vestiaires, je viendrai t'y rejoindre.

You to Emily

Parfait !

Désolé ma puce il se fait tard, fait de beaux rêves

Emily to You

Bonne nuit Spence', à jeudi, love you !

Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres, impatiente du temps que nous allions pouvoir passer ensemble.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, le temps passa extrêmement vite jusqu'à ce jeudi, 19h00. En sortant de chez moi je fis bien attention de ne pas être suivis par qui que ce soit, et entrai discrètement au lycée, par une porte dérobée dont m'avait un jour parlait Caleb, il l'avait découverte lorsqu'il dormait à l'école. A 19h20 j'attendais patiemment Emily dans les vestiaires, la regardant nager dans l'entrebâillure de la porte. C'était une nageuse magnifique, son corps chocolat au lait se mouvait avec une telle aisance dans l'eau qu'on aurait dit un majestueux dauphin. Elle sortit finalement de l'eau et se dirigea vers moi. Je reculai pour qu'aucune caméra ne me voit lorsqu'elle ouvrirait la porte, et une fois Emily entrée et la porte fermée elle me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser, mouillant au passage un peu mes vêtements. Je la reculai de moi et l'admirai.

- Mmh, t'es plutôt sexy en maillot de bain ! lui adressai-je avec un clin d'œil malin.

Elle ria légèrement et me remercia avant de prendre un ton presque grave.

- Je voulais te parler Spencer, dit elle en s'asseyant sur le banc posé entre les deux rangés de casiers.

- Je t'écoutes chérie, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour à ses côtés.

- Ces temps-ci je n'arrête pas de repenser à cette fameuse nuit, de l'exhumation d'Alison. L'enquête de la police n'a pas beaucoup avancée et je suis de plus en plus tourmentée. Et si c'était moi qui l'avais fait ? Après tout, je ne me souviens de rien, j'aurai très bien put, inconsciemment prendre une pelle, aller au cimetière, et la déterrer.

- Mais non ! Même inconsciemment, pourquoi tu aurais fais ça ?

- Aucune idée… Et puis quelqu'un aurait très bien put me pousser à le faire, en me menaçant ou autre, si ça se trouve on m'a même drogué pour que je le fasse !

- A mon avis, soule comme tu étais, et autant plus si tu avais été droguée, tu aurais été incapable de manier une pelle et de creuser correctement, et ensuite incapable de bouger et cacher un corps qui faisait pratiquement ta taille. Mais en revanche, la personne qui a réellement enlevé le corps, a très bien put t'amener jusqu'au cimetière pour essayer de te faire porter le chapeau. Ou bien tu t'es seulement retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Elle se leva et plaqua son dos contre un des casiers en face de moi, elle releva une de ses jambes pour poser son pied à plat contre la portière et passa ses mains dans son dos. Ses cheveux noués goutaient sur le carrelage, faisant un bruit régulier. Elle ouvrit la bouche surement pour me répondre, mais son visage changea complètement d'expression et elle reprit une bouffée d'air pour commencer une autre phrase.

- Mais qui te dis que je ne suis pas A- ? finit-elle par lâcher avec un regard taquin.

- Mmh, dans ton cas, je crois que l'idée me plait plutôt bien, répondis-je en me levant pour venir me placer juste devant elle, j'aime cette définition du danger.

Son regard coquin s'accentua et elle mordilla ma lèvre inférieure.

- Mais alors il va falloir que je te punisse pour tout le mal que tu nous as fait, repris-je.

- J'attends ta punition avec impatience !

Un rire pseudo-sadique s'échappa d'entre mes dents et je fonçai sur sa bouche pour la capturer. La jambe de son pied jadis posé sur le casier vint entourer ma cuisse gauche et elle descendit et remonta sa jambe à plusieurs reprises pendant que nous nous embrasions. Je reculai mon visage pour l'observer, puis je passais mes mains sur ses épaules encore humides, je fis lentement glisser les brettelles de son maillot de bain et le fit descendre jusqu'à son ventre. D'une main je redécouvrais son buste. D'abord mes doigts filèrent sur ses joues pour ensuite venir épouser la forme de son cou délicat, je continuai en caressant ses épaules de nageuse et descendis finalement entre ses deux seins pour atterrir autour de son nombril. Lorsque je la vis se mordre la lèvre, mon autre main se joignit au parcours et je lui retirai entièrement son maillot de bain bleu. Toujours en se mordant la lèvre, elle attrapa le col de ma chemise pour me ramener vers elle et m'embrasser furtivement avant de déboutonner cette dernière. Une fois complètement ouverte, elle la fit glisser sur mes épaules et l'envoya sur le banc derrière nous. Elle s'y prit aussi délicatement pour mon jean qui ne glissa pas aussi aisément mais que nous réussîmes finalement à retirer. Ses mains caressèrent mes hanches et elle vint poser sa bouche au creux de mon cou, à la limite entre mon cou et mon épaule, elle suçota légèrement ma peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne un peu de couleur.

- C'est malin, je vais devoir porter une écharper en plein été ! dis-je en ironisant.

- Comme ça tu penseras à moi à chaque fois que tu passeras devant un miroir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi Emily…

Elle posa son doigt sur ma bouche pour m'inviter gentiment à me taire en faisant vibrer sa langue pour accompagner son geste. Ses lèvres remplacèrent bien vite son doigt. Tout en m'embrassant elle caressa mon dos et s'approcha petit à petit de mon soutien-gorge pour venir le dégrafer. Celui-ci se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol, je l'attrapai d'un pied et l'envoyai habilement rejoindre mes autres vêtements. Elle fit subir le même sort à mon boxer que j'envoyai valser en arrière d'un coup de pied. Une fois complètement nue, elle pausa ses mains sur mes fesses et me rapprocha au plus près de son corps. Nous ne faisions plus qu'une, je sentais ses formes épouser parfaitement les miennes. J'attrapai ses mains posées sur mes reins et les lui plaquai contre le casier, faisant résonner un bruit métallique dans le grand vestiaire vide. Ma bouche quitta lentement la sienne pour venir léchouiller son cou, ses épaules et ses seins, sur lesquels je m'attardai. Elle gémissait paisiblement entrecoupant parfois ses souffles de chuchotis formant mon prénom, tandis que ses mains caressaient soyeusement mes cheveux. Je laissai sa poitrine pour continuer ma route vers son ventre, sa cuisse gauche, puis sa cuisse droite. Je m'arrêtai enfin sur son sexe. Un petit hoquet échappa à Emily puis ses gémissements reprirent avec cette fois plus d'insistance. Sa main demeurait dans mes cheveux pendant que je suçotais son clitoris et l'ouverture de ses lèvres. C'était elle qui m'avait apprit à procéder de cette façon, j'aimais la sensation exquise que cela me procurait, c'était donc à mon tour de lui montrer.

Je restai dans cette position jusqu'à ce que ses jambes fléchissent, et qu'elle glisse doucement le long du casier pour s'asseoir, me faisant ainsi reculer et m'asseoir moi aussi. En proie à un désir certain, elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque et me ramena vivement vers elle pour échanger un baiser excité. Ses jambes étaient posées contre les carreaux frais et formaient un losange. J'en attrapai une et la glissai contre la mienne en face d'elle pour ensuite fixer son pied dans mon dos. De l'autre côté ce fut ma jambe qui passa par-dessus celle d'Emily, et mon pied se lova juste au creux de ses reins. Dans cette position nos poitrines s'effleuraient et nos sexes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je retournai jouer avec sa langue et en profitai pour descendre ma main entre ses jambes pour la caresser amoureusement. Sa main droite entreprit le même parcours jusqu'à moi, et les ligatures de nos doigts s'entrechoquaient tellement nous étions proches. De sa main libre elle vint me caresser les tétons et je commençai à gémir moi aussi. Nos râles sonnaient à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie, se mêlant l'un à l'autre, comme un dialogue parfaitement construit. Nous accélérâmes nos mouvements en même temps et elle finit par introduire deux de ses doigts en moi. Je l'imitai et nos mains finirent par ne plus se toucher. Emily lâcha à regret ma poitrine, mais l'excitation ne lui permettait plus d'avoir l'esprit assez vif pour pouvoir aussi me caresser à cet endroit. A la place elle se concentra sur nos baisers, me mordillant tantôt la langue tantôt les lèvres, jouant avec moi, pendant que sa main se précipita dans mes cheveux maintenant décoiffés. Tous mes sens étaient éveillés. Je sentais aussi bien sa main droite courant sur mon dos et fourrageant dans mes cheveux, que sa main gauche à demi en moi qui s'affairait à me donner du plaisir. Je sentais aussi extrêmement bien le gout de sa langue contre la mienne, et l'odeur de sa peau qui respirait légèrement la javelle. J'entendais son cœur battre tout près du mien, mais aussi le moindre bruit de nos mouvements, et surtout, surtout, j'entendais le son de sa voix en proie au désir, son souffle faisait un bruit monstre mais tellement agréable à entendre. J'espérais qu'elle ressentait elle aussi toutes ses sensations.

Encore une fois nous accélérâmes nos mouvements, et cette fois nous eûmes de plus en plus de mal à échanger nos baisers. Nos souffles allaient beaucoup trop vite pour nous permettre de cesser de respirer ne serait-ce qu'un instant, nos bouches ne faisaient que s'entrechoquer, à la place nous nous regardions fixement dans les yeux. Un gémissement bien plus fort que les autres émana du frêle corps d'Emily et sa tête bascula pour venir se poser sur mon épaule. Elle essayait de rester concentrer sur sa main en moi, et de mon côté j'accélérai une fois de plus pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Je sentais qu'elle était proche de la jouissance, ses gémissements se transformaient en râle rauques et chaleureux, se mêlant parfois à mon surnom difficilement prononcé. Je commençai moi aussi à voir du mal à me concentrer et ma respiration augmenta de plus en plus. Dans un dernier cri Emily atteignit l'orgasme violemment et je ne retirai pas tout de suite ma main pour la laisser profiter. Après quelques secondes elle se ressaisit et m'offrit un sourire mélangeant plaisir, amour et envie de me voir jouir à son tour. Je sentis ses doigts en moi reprendre de la vigueur, et j'en lâchai un gémissement de plaisir. Malgré la difficulté, je me ruai sur sa bouche pour sentir ses lèvres humides au moment où j'atteindrai les cieux. Finalement, dans un ultime mouvement, mon orgasme explosa. Je réussis, pour mon plus grand plaisir, à rester coller au visage d'Emily et reprit peu à peu mon souffle lorsqu'elle retira délicatement ses doigts.

Nous collâmes nos front l'un à l'autre et quelques rires de bonheur nous échappèrent. Nous nous enlaçâmes et profitâmes de cette position un petit moment. Nous dûmes bientôt nous relever pour nous habiller. Je regroupai mes vêtements éparpillé ça et là, sur le banc ou le sol, et Emily alla ouvrir son casier. Chacune se changea à son rythme sans rien dire, ne voulant pas perturber le silence paisible qui s'était installé. Une fois prête elle referma son casier et je m'approchai d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras pas derrière.

- Je t'aime Emily, lui chuchotai-je au creux de l'oreille.

Elle tourna sa tête pour m'embrasser une énième fois.

- Je t'aime aussi Spencer.

Cette fois elle se retourna complètement et m'offrit un baiser en retour. Nous fûmes interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle ne voulut d'abord pour me lâcher pour aller le lire, mais la curiosité la poussa. Emily afficha son sms anonyme fraichement reçu et lut à voix haute :

- « Chose promit, chose dut. A -»

Puis elle ouvrit la vidéo en pièce jointe. On y voyait une paire de main gantée, à la tâche devant un ordinateur portable, pour effacer la photo d'Emily dans le cimetière. Nous nous regardâmes émerveillées et nous reprîmes chaleureusement dans les bras.

- Mais bon il a peut-être gardé une copie, proposai-je.

- C'est peut-être juste symbolique, pour dire qu'il ou elle ne nous embêtera plus avec cette histoire.

- Oui, si on se cache indéfiniment…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'un jour on pourra se montrer aux autres. Et puis même si A- nous pourchasse toute notre vie, il aura, malheureusement, d'ici là, trouvé autre chose sur quoi nous faire chanter, me rassura Emily.

- Je ne sais pas si cette affirmation doit me faire peur ou me rassurer… M'enfin, je suppose que dans tes bras plus rien ne peut m'atteindre !

Pour toute réponse elle m'offrit un autre de ses magnifiques sourires et blottit son nez dans mon épaule. Je lui caressai le dos et nous dûmes nous résigner à partir.

- Tu crois qu'à partir de maintenant on peut « redevenir » amies ?

- Attendons encore peu, d'accord ? raisonnai-je.

- Oui ! Tu pars devant alors.

- D'accord.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'entrée du vestiaire qui donnait à l'intérieur du lycée, elle me souhaita une bonne soirée et je lui donnai un dernier baiser avant de m'en aller tout sourire.

Je savais que dorénavant nous pourrions vivre dans le bonheur, et j'étais désormais, auprès d'Emily, heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant.

Je suis complètement accro à cette série, j'ai adoré écrire cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut !

Kana.


End file.
